Ma relation pas très platonique avec mon maître
by ichimy-chan
Summary: Mars 1892, Naruto est embauché en tant que serviteur de la famille Uchiwa, accompagné de Sai et Deidara. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais sa vie allait prendre un tournant inattendu. Pour le meilleur... ou pour le pire.


**Résumé : **Mars 1892, Naruto est embauché en tant que serviteur de la famille Uchiwa, accompagné de Sai et Deidara. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais sa vie allait prendre un tournant inattendu. Pour le meilleur... ou pour le pire.

**Public visé : **M

**Genre : **Romance, Comédie, Drame, Yaoi hard

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de la présente histoire ne sont malheureusement pas miens, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et leur utilisation dans ce contexte-ci n'est pas effectuée à des fins autres que purement personnelles.

**Avertissement :** La présente histoire comporte des scènes dépeignant l'acte sexuel de manière détaillée, entre êtres de même sexe. Ainsi, les gens que l'homosexualité explicite dérangerait seraient priés de cesser leur lecture ici.

**Bêta-lecteur :** Androxyque qui m'a relue AVEC AMOUR et qui a corrigé mes milliers de fautes AVEC AMOUR.

* * *

**Ma relation pas très platonique avec mon maître**

**Prologue : Mon nouveau maître**

* * *

Nous étions en mars 1892, encore dans l'époque victorienne. Ce jour-là comme tous les jours depuis près de deux ans, je me réveillais vers six heures du matin pour continuer mon entraînement. En effet, j'étais en plein apprentissage pour devenir majordome. J'étais un jeune de la rue. Quand j'étais petit, mes parents m'ont abandonné et j'ai dû vivre avec mes propres moyens. Pour moi la vie était une guerre perpétuelle, une guerre contre la famine, le froid, une guerre contre tout ce qui me détruisait de l'intérieur malgré tous les efforts que je mettais pour m'en sortir. Puis, Iruka m'avait trouvé et avait décidé de m'emmener à l'orphelinat. Là-bas, c'était évident que personne n'allait vouloir de moi puisque j'étais déjà trop âgé, mais j'y était allé quand même. Et puis d'abord, de toutes façons, ma réputation des rues me poursuivait encore et toujours. Après plusieurs discussions avec les autres propriétaires, Tsunade, la gentille directrice de l'établissement qui m'aimait beaucoup même si je n'étais pas toujours un ange, avait décidé de me faire entrer dans une école pour les apprentis-majordomes et domestiques en tous genres.

Alors que je finissais de me préparer, le téléphone sonna. Je répondis calmement et écouta un de mes copains de classe, Sai, me dire que nous avions un examen surprise dès le début des cours suivi d'une visite très spéciale. Je me dépêchai donc plus encore, la ponctualité étant une des qualités très importantes que je me devais d'obtenir pour mon futur travail. J'essayai comme toujours de brosser mes cheveux blonds qui se dressaient bien malgré moi dans tous les sens sur ma tête, mais c'était peine perdue. Je m'assurai que mon hygiène personnelle était la plus impeccable possible et me dirigeai vers la sortie, direction les cours.

J'avais presque oublié de me présenter, je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki, jeune garçon alors âgé de 17 ans et des poussières. Mes camarades m'appelait gentiment « Petit Ange », car puisque je ne fumais pas, que je ne touchais pas à l'alcool et que j'étais puceau, j'étais à leurs yeux comme un petit frère dont on devait toujours s'occuper par peur qu'il ne se perde et qu'il lui arrive malheur. Quel paradoxe ! Moi ? Un ange ? Impossible, car sinon on m'aurait déjà vu déchu à cause de mon penchant pour la gent masculine, qui est considéré comme un péché au ciel. Au moins ce petit secret, il était bel et bien secret. Personne ne le savait, tout le monde avait sa petite opinion sur la raison pour laquelle je restais sans amant connu, mais personne ne savait. On se disait que j'étais asexué ou mal à l'aise en présence des gens, car tous mes sourires étaient faux et ça, ceux qui me connaissaient l'avaient découvert bien assez tôt. Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas ma vie, je n'aurais jamais pu remercier assez Iruka pour ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, mais je me sentais comme vide à l'intérieur, comme s'il me manquait une chose très importante que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Peut-être était-ce l'absence d'amour parental. Ou encore le simple fait d'avoir eut une vie très dure où chaque jour pouvait être le dernier, il n'y avait de cela pas si longtemps. Je ne savais pas vraiment. Ce que je savais, c'était que mon meilleur et probablement seul vrai ami était Sai. Il avait eu un enfance mystérieuse et personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il avait vécu, mais moi j'avais tout de suite su en voyant son visage qu'il avait quelque chose qui me ressemblait, son regard vide de sentiment et ses sourires toujours faux, peu importante étant la situation. La seule différence était que moi, je me forçait pour faire ces semblants de sourire et c'était la raison pour laquelle j'aimais particulièrement le métier que j'allais alors exercer. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être quelqu'un de sociable ou une gardienne d'enfants, je devais simplement rester courtois tout en faisant mon travail et toujours prévoir le pire s'il arrivait quelque chose.

Alors que j'arrivais en compagnie de Sai en classe, je conclus qu'il était encore très tôt, car il n'y avait que trois personnes de présentes dans la pièce. Au font, il y avait Deidara. Il était blond, comme moi, mais ses cheveux étaient plus longs et une frange cachait son œil gauche. Il y avait de cela quelques mois, Deidara sortait avec Sasori. Une nuit, alors qu'ils revenaient en voiturette d'on-ne-sait-où comme toujours, une autre voiture avait perdu le contrôle de ses chevaux et avait percuté les leurs, s'en suivant un terrible accident alors que leur carrosse se retrouvait sur le côté accompagné de mille éclats de verre. Il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital et avait perdu son œil gauche dans l'accident à cause d'un morceau de vitre, mais peu lui importait. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était de savoir que lui avait survécu, contrairement à son amant. Depuis, le jeune garçon ne montrait plus aucun signe de joie sur son visage, il ne prenait même pas la peine de faire semblant qu'il allait bien, il se moquait bien de ce que les autres pensaient. Deidara avait décidé de tout faire pour devenir majordome, pour ainsi réaliser son rêve et celui de sont défunt petit ami.

Sans un mot, Sai et moi partîmes nous asseoir près de Deidara, lui faisant signe de la tête pour le saluer. Il nous répondit d'un de ses traditionnels « Un... », mais qui n'était plus aussi énergique qu'avant. Seul moi en avait conscience. Plus les minutes avançaient, plus la salle de classe se remplissait d'élèves qui étudiaient ensemble pour s'aider. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, je n'avais jamais eu besoin de réviser. J'avais une très bonne mémoire et une faculté à apprendre très vite et cela ne me servait donc à rien. Je n'en étais pas pour autant paresseux, j'avais travaillé très fort pour développer ces habiletés, alors j'avais bien le droit d'en profiter.

Après plusieurs minutes qui paressaient être une éternité, notre enseignant, si on peu le désigner comme tel, arriva avec son retard habituel. La plupart se demandait comment il avait fait pour devenir l'intendant de la célèbre famille des Uchiwa avec ce problème assez pour ne pas dire TRÈS important. S'il avait été l'un de nous, je pouvais jurer sur ce que vous voulez que jamais il ne se serait fait engager. Kakashi essaya de trouver une excuse, mais peine perdue, il décida simplement de changer de sujet. Il nous expliqua que l'examen surprise, dont tout le monde avait été prévenu et ainsi n'en était plus un, allait simplement être de faire notre travail habituel en étant observé par un invité qui ne découvrirait pas son visage surnommé Tobi, pour ainsi garder sont identité secrète.

Un par un, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour rentrer dans plusieurs petits carrosses qui allaient les conduire à l'examen. Alors qu'on se dirigeait vers le petit manoir, beaucoup d'entre nous étaient découragés et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. On nous débarqua dans un vieux quartier assez délabré. Le manoir qui nous faisait face avait l'air de dater d'une autre époque, de même que les arbres gigantesques qui l'entouraient. Chacun se fit assigner une tâche et rapidement, mes amis et moi avions décidé de nous entraider, car contrairement à ce que tous semblaient penser, travailler seul pour tenter d'impressionner celui qui nous observait n'était pas la meilleure des techniques, et nous le savions. À nous trois, on démontrait une entraide parfaite ainsi qu'une capacité à trouver rapidement des solutions aux problèmes qui survenaient.

Très vite, je finis de m'occuper de faire la table. J'avais choisi une grande nappe rouge vin aux contours de dentelles noires qui faisait ressortir les couleurs du manoir, les mettant subtilement en évidence. Pour les vaisselles, j'avais opté pour l'argenterie classique accompagnée d'un magnifique service de porcelaine anglais. Les tasses de thé s'agençaient avec douceur aux assiettes dont les rebords étaient recouverts de fines lanières d'or. Sur la porcelaine étaient minutieusement peinturées de délicates roses bourgognes et ébènes qui s'entrelaçaient, toutes en épines. Avec le vieux lustre aux vingt-quatre chandelles crèmes en équilibre rien qu'au-dessus de la table en bois de cerisiers, la salle à manger s'en retrouvait des plus magnifiques. Après était venue la tâche aisée de choisir le thé et les pâtisseries assorties. Aisée parce que choisir le type de nourriture qui s'agençait avec la décoration était ce en quoi j'excellais le plus. Je décidais d'infuser un Earl Grey traditionnel, mon préféré et de disposer plusieurs sortes d'apéritifs pour satisfaire tous les gouts. Lorsque toutes ces tâches furent remplies, j'aidai les autres en leur soufflant des directives alors qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Il fallait se dépêcher, le temps accordé pour l'examen finissait dans une vingtaine de minutes à peine.

Deidara devait aussi avoir terminé de préparer le repas principal, parce qu'il aidait un autre apprenti avec ses pâtisseries alors que Sai finissait de tout nettoyer le manoir en entier, volant quelques pièces au passage à ceux qui éprouvait des difficultés d'arriver dans les temps. Une fois tout préparé, certains élèves restaient dans les cuisines pour ensuite pouvoir emmener le repas au bon moment alors que les invités seraient installés alors que les autres se placèrent en rang de chaque côté de l'entrée du manoir, leur réservant une courbette polie.

Après quelques instants, ceux dont on attendait la venue entrèrent dans le manoir, biens à l'heure. Dès qu'ils passèrent le seuil de la porte qu'un étudiant leur avait courtoisement ouverte, nous nous penchèrent tous dans un mouvement unique pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nobles qui se trouvaient devant nous. Kakashi arriva avec le fameux homme masqué dont personne n'avait vraiment remarqué la présence, étant trop occupé dans son travail.

- Bonjour monsieur Itachi, monsieur Sasuke. Veuillez me suivre, je vous pris.

- Bien sûr, Hatake Kakashi, répondit ledit Itachi tout en souriant.

- Hum...

- Ne soyez pas aussi formel, s'il vous plaît. Voilà, asseyez-vous ici un instant, je reviens de suite.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'allons pas nous enfuir vous savez, ria le plus vieux des frères.

Kakashi s'inclina devant eux sans un mot de plus et se dirigea vers nous en compagnie de l'inconnu qui portait encore son masque orange tourbillonnant. Il était vraiment étrange, si vous voulez mon avis. Tous les élèves se réunirent autour de Kakashi et celui-ci décida enfin de nous présenter qui était vraiment «Tobi», l'homme qui nous avait évalué. Suite au retrait du tissus qui nous empêchait d'apercevoir son visage, l'homme posa ses yeux rouges sur nous et se présenta comme étant Madara Uchiwa, le chef de leur famille. Certains effectuèrent une autre révérence devant l'aristocrate, je faisais partie de ceux-là. Les autres ayant oublié le haut rang de la personne en face de nous, se précipitèrent ensuite pour s'incliner après nous avoir vu nous courber. Madara se mit a rire en voyant la scène quelque peu décalé, contraste manifeste d'avec le geste harmonieux de l'entrée de sa famille. Il nous donna la permission de nous relever d'un signe de tête, ce que firent la première vague alors que les autres gardaient toujours honteusement la tête basse, gênés par le manque de courtoisie dont ils avaient fait preuve.

Kakashi donna au chef de la famille un dossier avec sur chaque feuille une photo d'un des élèves qui venait de passer l'examen. Alors que Madara se dirigeait avec Kakashi vers la salle à manger pour rejoindre les héritiers des Uchiwa, chacun se remit à sont poste, car rien n'était encore terminé. Surtout que maintenant tous les apprentis savaient que les invités étaient la prestigieuse famille Uchiwa, ils voulaient tous bien paraître afin de tenter de s'assurer une future place dans leur manoir. Certains voulaient faire trop bien trop vite et ce qui devait arriver arriva, des bavures survenaient un peu partout. Heureusement que j'étais là au bon moment. Si j'effectuais si bien mon travail, c'était bien parce que j'avais confiance en moi, parce que je connaissais mes capacités.

Au moment où j'en faisais la réflexion à moi-même, je vis Rock Lee, un garçon un peu trop énergique selon moi pour ce métier, entrain de tomber, ayant marché sur un de ses lacets détaché. De justesse, j'attrapai l'assiette au vol alors que Deidara attrapait Lee, pour ne pas faire trop de bruit et éviter le plus de dégât possible. Sai s'empressa de venir expliquer les choix des repas qui s'offraient aux invités afin de faire diversion. J'arrivai à sa suite avec l'assiette de mon camarade et celle que j'avais déjà en main avant que le petit «incident» ne survienne. En les déposant je leur murmurai simplement de faire attention car le repas était chaud et les couverts également. En disant ces mots, je regardai les Uchiwa, puis effectua une nouvelle courbette avant de partir chercher les autres plats.

Dès que j'eus le dos tourné, je sentis le regard du plus jeune dans mon dos. J'avais l'étrange impression que ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi avec des arrières-pensées pas très catholiques. Cette impression était renforcée par la lueur lubrique qui avait allumé ses yeux tout à l'heure. Une vague de fierté m'envahit alors que je constatai que j'avais enfin réussi à attirer l'attention que je désirais tant de la part d'un noble. D'autant plus que c'était un Uchiwa. Lorsque je me retournai subtilement pour voir exactement où était fixé ses pupilles, j'esquissai un sourire. Il fixait mes fesses. Pour l'aguicher un peu plus, je me penchai pour attacher les lacets de mes souliers de cuir vernis qui pourtant n'en avaient nullement besoin eux. De ce geste je le vis détourner les yeux, une rougeur imperceptible sur la joue. Décidément, j'adorais ce jeu. Il était étonnement facile de taquiner l'aristocrate, malgré son regard froid et son attitude distante. Aux yeux de tous, aucun changement ne devait être apparent, mais depuis mon enfance, j'avais une surprenante capacité de lecture des gens, je lisais au travers leur âme.

Quand le repas fût terminé, la table débarrassée de ses couverts, on amena le dessert. Pendant ce temps, Madara avait invité Kakashi à s'asseoir à ses côtés pour parler de ses élèves. Alors que je faisais le service, j'ai pu surprendre une partie de la conversation selon laquelle sur la trentaine d'étudiants présents, seuls sept passeraient au niveau supérieur et aurait la chance de servir de nobles familles dès ce soir. De ceux-ci, seuls quatre d'entre eux seraient engagés pour servir le manoir Uchiwa. Ces informations ne me surprenaient pas vraiment, je m'y attendais un peu. Après tout, pour avoir les capacités requises au métier de domestique, la maîtrise du savoir pratique et des techniques se devait d'être parfaite, afin de mener à bien leur travail. Même si la demande de serviteurs n'était pas très forte, l'apprentissage du métier était des plus difficiles. Le dossier qui surplombait ceux des six autres sélectionnés était celui de Tenten. Elle faisait partie du peu de gens dont je jugeais la qualité des capacités à vraiment devenir domestique très acceptable, d'autant plus qu'avant d'étudier avec notre groupe, elle avait obtenu son diplôme de garde du corps. Je me souviens encore d'un malheureux qui avait cru qu'elle avait menti alors qu'elle en avait fait part au groupe. Il avait essayé de l'affronter en combat singulier, certain de la ridiculiser et de lui faire ravaler ses paroles, sombre idiot. Le garçon fut au sol en position de soumission totale après quelques secondes seulement, n'ayant même pas eu le temps d'effectuer un seul mouvement.

Les invité se levèrent de table. Tout le monde était convoqué dans la salle de repos où Itachi, Kakashi, Madara et Sasuke était assis confortablement sur un divan de velours rouge aux tentures d'or. Les élèves se placèrent tous en ligne droite parallèle à notre professeur et à la noble famille, attendant le résultat de l'échange entre les juges. Un silence pesant s'était installé et il me semblait que tous retenaient sa respiration. Un ange passa avant que le chef de la familles Uchiwa prenne la parole :

- Vous devez savoir que seulement sept d'entre vous ressortiront domestiques attitrés ce soir. Les élèves sélectionnés se verront déjà attribuer une place au manoir. Les autres devront continuer à travailler dur pour le prochain examen impromptu.

- Quand les sept étudiants auront été nommés, ils devront rester ici. Les autres devront quitter la salle sans un mot dit, je vous pris, continua Kakashi, un air sérieux et professionnel éclairant son visage.

- Nous vous dévoilons donc sans plus attendre que nous avons sélectionné mesdemoiselles Tenten, Temari et Tayuya en premier lieu. Mes félicitations à vous. Messieurs Deidara, Shikamaru, Sai et Naruto avez également été remarqués par la famille Uchiwa. Bravo à tous !

Les autres quittèrent la pièce sans un mot comme l'avait demandé leur professeur, un léger air triste flottant sur leurs traits. Kakashi nous fit signe de la tête de nous approcher alors que les Uchiwa restaient silencieux, leurs yeux rouges fixés sur la poignée de jeunes gens qui leur faisaient face.

- Nous avons quatre places de libérées au manoir Uchiwa et trois autres au manoir Hyuga. Soyez fiers de la famille qu'on vous assignera, expliqua Madara.

- Les trois diplômés qui quitteront pour le manoir Hyuga seront mesdemoiselles Temari et Tenten, ainsi que monsieur Shikamaru. Je vous prierais de suivre Kakashi qui vous expliquera ce qu'il en retourne, dit à son tour Itachi, un sourire parfait éclairant les traits de son visage.

- Ainsi, mademoiselle Tayuya et messieurs Deidara, Sai et Naruto, vous travaillerez pour le manoir Uchiwa, poursuivit lentement Sasuke d'une voix morne tout en me fixant intensément.

- Monsieur Deidara, nous vous avons assigné aux fourneaux du manoir. Vous, mademoiselle Tayuya, serez en apprentissage de la branche garde du corps, au près d'un autre de nos domestiques, monsieur Suigetsu, qui vous montrera les ficelles du métier. Monsieur Sai, vous aiderez l'intendant et la secrétaire lorsque nécessaire. Alors monsieur Naruto, vous prendrez la place de l'ancien domestique personnel de Sasuke. Avez-vous tous bien compris, jeunes gens ?

- Oui, monsieur Madara !

Alors si je m'attendais à celle-là ! Est-ce que c'était une farce ? Si oui, elle était très bonne. Et puis, même si j'étais très heureux de la tâche que je venais de me voir attribuée, je me demandais profondément ce qui est advenu de son ancien domestique personnel...

Mon nouveau maître se prénommait donc Sasuke et était Uchiwa. Son prénom m'avait échappé à son entrée. Bonne nouvelle de plus, Sai et Deidara avait été affectés au même manoir que moi. D'ailleurs, pour un homme qui n'avait ce matin aucun goût à la vie, je trouvais que Deidara souriait énormément à Madara. Et puis cette Tayuya que je n'avais jamais remarquée auparavant était vraiment très belle. Ce n'était pas vraiment que je doutais de ses talents, mais au regard lubrique que lui lançait Itachi, je doutais un peu des raisons professionnelles qui devaient avoir guidé nos nouveaux maîtres quant à la sélection des sept domestiques. Plus je réfléchissais, plus j'avais l'impression que la prestigieuse famille Uchiwa était remplie de pervers. J'espérais réellement que ce n'était que des illusions.


End file.
